Rainbow Blanket
by SCphantom
Summary: When searching for his lava lamp, Fitz goes to see Simmons. But a quest for his lava lamp might uncover the truth of why Simmons really left, and why she has that rainbow blanket he gave to her so many years ago. Fitzsimmons Fitzsimmons Fitzsimmons! Can't get enough of Fitzsimmons! 3


Rainbow Blanket

Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D., who's watched it? Me obviously, and I have come to a point where I can barely contain, my OTP for this show. If you looked at the description, you probably have figured out by now that it's Fitzsimmons. I mean, even the people at ABC are shipping these two, (look it up). So ye can keep your WardxSimmons, or SkyexFitz, I'll be here enjoying some classic Fitzsimmons. This little one shot takes place after season 2 episode 6. I wrote this to cure my never ending love for this pairing, and if you liked it, there's more where this came from!

Simmons wandered into the garage of the bus for the billionth time that week. This was their place, where they had helped so many people. And they took it out. It was heart wrenching, she could only imagine how Fitz felt about it...

Fitz, her best friend. She could hardly contain herself any more. She felt like her best friend in the hole wide world was slipping away from her. That wasn't the only thing slipping away, Fitz's sanity was disappearing also. There was nothing she could do about it. After all, she only made him worse. Trip was so much better, he understood Fitz. Somehow, this only made Simmons feel worse. When she looked at Fitz and Trip, she saw herself and Fitz. She knew she shouldn't, but she did, her thoughts escaped her mouth as quickly as they came to her mind.

"I love Fitz. More than anything." She whispered, surprising herself, as they came out shaken, as if they had tears glued to the words. She put a hand to her cheek, only to find that she was crying.

A voice broke her thoughts, "About time. You know there's no need to cry, Fitz is a great guy."

Simmons turned around, "S-s-Skye?"

Skye opened her arms as Simmons rushed into them sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-i-I love him Skye, t-that's why I c-c-couldn't let him d-drown. I-I saved him. Oh Skye *hic* I-I love him and-and-and he HATES me."

Skye pulled Simmons from her position on her chest. "Jemma Simmons, that is the stupidest thing you have EVER said. Fitz does not hate you!"

Simmons cried even harder "But he DOES, he thinks, I think he's useless. I-I couldn't talk him out of t-t-that, HORRIBLE way of thinking, h-h-he HATES me Skye, he HATES me."

Skye wiped the tears off of her sister figure. "If he hates you, I have no idea why he's in your room, looking for you."

Simmons' heart skipped a beat, "He's looking for me?"

Skye nodded. "He was in your room, asked me if I would find you."

Simmons was silent for a minute. Skye gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you still doing here?" Skye asked impatiently.

Simmons gave her a bewildered look. "Now?"

Skye nodded. "Now."

Simmons peered carefully in her room. "Fitz? Skye said you wanted me."

Fitz looked up from his hands. "Yah, you have... um- something that belongs to me."

Simmons heart sank, Fits must actually hate her, Skye was wrong. She started to feel the tears come up.

"Simmons? Have you been crying?" Fitz asked. Simmons panicked,

"Uh, no." She cleared her throat. "What did I have again?"

"My, um, lava lamp, you know the um, um..."

"Red one. I know where it is." Simmons finished. She walked over to the closet and began digging through some boxes. Meanwhile, Fits stared at Simmons' bags, not yet unloaded in to her new room.

"You haven't cleaned out your bags yet." Fitz said.

"No, I haven't." She replied. She was about to say, because I was to worried about you, but she caught herself. He would probably say, 'that's bull $?#!' She really didn't want to start a fight.

Fitz started to look away from the bags, but something rainbow coloured caught his eye. Slowly he pulled it out of the bag.

"Ok Fitz, I got the lamp." She turned to see Fitz holding a mangled rainbow blanket. It was one of those tie your own quilts. There were holes between the knots, and some of the knots were coming undone. On one of the squares there was a note,

From- Leo

To- Jemma

Thank you for being my Best Friend

"You still have it, why?" Fitz asked

"Its a good blanket." Simmons lied

"Right, it's a good blanket if you want to have hypothermia, your a terrible liar. Why did you really keep it?"

"It was a nice gift."

"Simmons..." Fitz warned

"Fine, I kept it because it reminds me of you." She said exasperated.

"Oh right, you'd defiantly want to think of me." Fitz scoffed

"Good God, Fitz, not this again." Simmons sighed, not wanting to do this.

"Just try and make me forget it! You left me remember!?" He yelled

"Fitz, you don't understand!" She pleaded

"No I understand completely! You think I'm useless! You couldn't stand being with me so you left!" He raged stepping closer to Simmons.

"I knew you hated me! I should have known! I left for you, but when I left I couldn't stop thinking of you! So I slept with that damned blanket every night reminding myself that I left so you would feel better!" She huffed. Taking a step backwards and crossing her arms.

"How on earth did you think leaving would make me feel better!?" Fitz asked, completely confused

"Dear God! Don't you see Fitz? I make you worse! I'm the reason you can't be better! It's my fault! I cared for you too much to let you die! But when I saved you I-" she started to sob, " When I saved you, I-i-i ended up making y-y-you miserable." She broke out into uncontrolled sobs.

Fitz was taken back. He took Simmons by the shoulders and made her face him.

"Jemma, the only way you made me worse or miserable is when you left." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I-I couldn't let you die Fitz." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I couldn't either Simmons, that's why I wanted you to live. I wanted you to be happy. I didn't know in order for you to be happy, you needed me."

"If I let you die I couldn't have told you that I love you." Simmons said. She immediately went wide eyed at what she said. She just made amends with Fitz, she might of just ruined it. Fitz pulled her out of the hug.

"Well that's a relief!" Fitz said.

"Why-" Simmons was cut off by Fitz lips pressing against hers. It said every thing she needed to hear, I love you, your my best friend, and I'm glad your with me. They parted form breath.

"Promise you'll never leave me again." Fitz said.

"Never." Simmons swore. They kissed again.

What they didn't know was a sneaky Skye was watching the two scientists hash it out. They were to bussy to notice Skye close the door. She checked the calander. She marked today's date with a pink marker.

"They made up before Christmas." She mumbled. "May owes me ten dollars."


End file.
